Wolfgang
}} '''Wolfgang '''is an evil werewolf and the main antagonist in the movie The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius. He is Gaspard's first arch-enemy and Robert's arch-rival. Wolfgang is an evil and ruthless werewolf who is responsible for the deaths of Robert and Giselle Wooten. He's even responsible for the death of the Great King and the royal family of the woods. After killing his victims, Wolfgang placed their souls in his magical werewolf necklace as presents for the Werewolf God and trophies for himself. Unfortunately for Wolfgang, that was wasn't enough for the Werewolf God. In order for Wolfgang to regain his human form, he's has to wipe out all of the woodland animals as use their souls as gifts for the Werewolf God. There's one flaw in his plan, the Werewolf God told Wolfgang that if he continues with his plan, Robert's younger son, Matthew will destroy and defeat him. To prevent that from happening, Wolfgang needs to kill Matthew and Charles and with them out of the way, he can continue with the homicidal takeover of the woods and return to his human form. Background Before being turned into a werewolf by the Werewolf God, Wolfgang was a kind and benevolent human. He was very kind to his family and friends. He had a great friendship with Robert Wooten and he was an employee at Wooten Industries. Wolfgang loved working for Robert and Giselle. He had a powerful friendship with Robert and Giselle that lasted for a long time. Everything was perfect for Wolfgang until he got fired from Wooten Industries for causing too many nuclear explosions when Wolfgang wanted to impress Robert with an invention. He tried to explain to Robert what happened but he wouldn't listen since he excused in the past for those explosions. After being fired from Wooten Industries, Wolfgang started a violent and deep hatred of Robert Wooten and he was hoping to have revenge on Robert, Giselle and their sons for being fired. For the next 2 years, Wolfgang grew angry and he blew off his steam by killing animals. Sometime after being fired, Wolfgang told Wolfsbert a lie about his brother which caused them to develop a sibling rivalry. He need that would split the Wooten family up for good. Wolfgang was hoping that he'll get the strength, he'll need to revenge on his enemies. One night, while Wolfgang was preparing himself for bed, he saw a grey wolf taking some of his berries. Wolfgang then grabbed his gun and he followed the wolf back into the woods. Wolfgang then hid behind a bush where he saw the grey wolf's wife and kids. Wolfgang aimed his gun at the wolf and he shot him. To make sure that the wolf's wife and kids won't come back into his neighborhood, he'll shot them as well. After killing the grey wolf and his family, Wolfgang was about to go back to his house before as he was walking, the wind started to pick up. Some grey and dark clouds starting forming in the clouds. The Werewolf God was angry at Wolfgang for killing the grey wolf and his family who was actually the royal family of the woods. Wolfgang tried to apologize but it was too late because the Werewolf God knew that there was only selfishness and cruelty in his cold heart. As punishment, the Werewolf God transformed Wolfgang into a hideous werewolf and he was forced to rule the woods as well. Wolfgang was both happy and angry about being a werewolf. He was happy about it because he can use his werewolf strength and weapons to get revenge on his enemies. And he was angry about it because in order for him to return to his human form, he had to pay the Werewolf God something valuable and Wolfgang didn't know what. Wolfgang then made a vow to regain his human form and kill all of the woodland animals as revenge for being turned into a werewolf. Personality Wolfgang used to be kind and polite man. He was very kind, sweet and forgiving to his family and friends. After being fired from Wooten Industries and being turned into a werewolf, Wolfgang became a cruel, evil and merciless werewolf. Wolfgang then made a vow to regain his human form and become a famous hunter. After being turned into a werewolf, Wolfgang then grew a deep hatred of humans. The only humans that Wolfgang had a interaction with was: Matthew, Charles, Robert and Giselle Wooten. Ever since he was turned into a werewolf, he became cruel, ruthless and murderous towards humans. In the movie, Wolfgang reveals to be a misanthrope meaning he has a true hatred of humans and he would do anything to rid himself of them. Throughout the movie, Wolfgang appeared to have a strong hatred of the Mayor of the Woods because he's always telling Wolfgang how to rule the woods. That annoys Wolfgang. And he shows the same hatred towards Adam and his siblings because ever since he became the false king of the woods, Adam and his siblings have tried several attempts to chase Wolfgang out of the woods but they failed. During Wolfgang's times as king of the woods, Wolfgang was cruel, sadistic and abusive towards the woodland animals because when Wolfgang became the king of the woods, he wanted nothing to do with the woodland animals. Even though, Robert is Wolfgang's arch-nemesis, he still holds a seething hatred of Matthew especially after learning that he'll be an interference to his homicidal takeover. He thought that Matthew wouldn't be a threat to him but during the final battle, he grew angry at Matthew and wanted to kill him with his bare hands. Even though, Wolfgang doesn't make an appearance after his death, he is still shocked about how he was defeated by a young teenager. Wolfgang is highly intelligent especially being a scientist from Wooten Industries. When he unintentionally murdered the Great King and the royal family, he was still smart enough to cover his tracks and he did the same thing when he murdered Robert and Giselle. Even though, Wolfgang was turned into a werewolf, he still retains his inventing skills. Physical Appearance Wolfgang used to a tall but slender human who wears a green jacket and pants. He had orange hair along with some sideburns. After he was turned into a werewolf, he grew more muscular and larger than he was before. His clothes were mostly torn due to his transformation. Unlike most werewolves, Wolfgang doesn't have a tail. Wolfgang has red eyes and a furry face. We can see his eyes and mouth very well but his nose can be hard to see. Powers and Abilities * '''Werewolf Physiology: '''After being turned into a werewolf by the Werewolf God, Wolfgang developed all of the powers and abilities of being one. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Being transformed into a powerful werewolf, Wolfgang posses the superhuman strength, he can lift things that 1000 pounds more than anything else. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''Wolfgang also has the high speed of a werewolf, and he's faster than any other animal. * '''Genius Intellect: '''Aside from his brawns and superhuman speed, he's shown to be extremely intelligent, manipulative and surprisingly inventive. ** '''Master Inventor: '''With a genius intellect, Wolfgang is able to design various kinds of dangerous weapons that he can use against his enemies and kill them. ** '''Sneakiness: '''Wolfgang is shown to be very sneaky in many ways. He's able to cover his tracks when he unintentionally murdered the Great King and the royal family so when he became the false king of the woods, Adam, Ace, Timmy, the Mayor and all of the woodland animals wouldn't know that Wolfgang was responsible for the royal family's death. He was even sneaky to set Wooten Industries on fire, so when he murder Robert and Giselle Wooten, the fire and explosion will cover his tracks. ** '''Expert Manipulator: '''Being forced to rule the woods for the last 5 years, Wolfgang is shown to manipulate people into believing he said because when he hired Derek, Billy and David as his minions, he tricked them into believing that he's a true friend to them when Wolfgang was planning to kill them along with Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others. * '''Semi-Immorality: '''After taking the life from his murdered victims, he uses their souls to keep himself as young as possible. But when it comes to the Werewolf God's magic, his magical werewolf necklace proves to be useless against it * '''Claws: '''Since Wolfgang is a strong and powerful werewolf, he also has very sharp claws which he used to murder Robert and Giselle Wooten (which was off-screen). But when Charles was murdered by Wolfgang (until he was brought back to life), it was on-screen. Appearances The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie After being turned into a werewolf, Wolfgang was forced to rule the woods as punishment for killing the Great King and the royal family. Adam, Ace, Timmy, The Mayor and all of the woodland animals didn't know that Wolfgang was the murderer behind this. Wolfgang was smart enough to cover his tracks so no one will figure out his true identity. Wolfgang then made a vow to wipe out all of the woodland animals and use their souls as gifts to the Werewolf God. Wolfgang wasn't aware of Robert Wooten's youngest son defeating him if he keeps up with his evil plan. So, Wolfgang must devise an evil plan to kill Matthew and Charles so there won't be an interference with his evil plan. Wolfgang is seen as the false king of the Woods when Matthew went into the woods to investigate the mysterious music, he heard. Wolfgang didn't see Matthew because he was hiding behind a bush. Wolfgang was then about to give his announcement to his "subjects." But he wasn't able to because Matthew sneezed so loud for everything to hear it. Wolfgang was surprised that there was a human in his kingdom, he ordered his minions, Derek, Billy and David to capture Matthew and bring him back to Wolfgang so he can torture Matthew painfully. Derek, Billy and David failed because Adam, Ace, Timmy and Runt rescued Matthew before they could attack him. Derek, Billy and David started attacking Matthew again, Wolfgang told them to wait because if he waits, he'll learn more about his enemy. Derek, Billy and David then asked Wolfgang what are they going to with Adam and his siblings and Wolfgang replied that Adam and his siblings will be the first to die. Wolfgang was little interested in Matthew because he kind of bared a striking resemblance to his nemesis, Robert Wooten, so to make sure that Matthew wasn't a threat to his evil plan, he went to the Werewolf God for help. Wolfgang was then watching Matthew, making an amend with Adam and his siblings which disgusted him. Wolfgang then asked the Werewolf God, is his hostile takeover is ready and the Werewolf God replied no because there was one person who will defeat Wolfgang and destroy him. Wolfgang was wondering who he was talking about and the Werewolf God showed picture of Matthew. Wolfgang was surprised and confused of how a teenage boy is going to defeat him. He's even more confused of how he bares a resemblance to Robert Wooten. The Werewolf God said that Matthew is the youngest son of Robert Wooten. Wolfgang was surprised that Robert Wooten's son was still alive especially after he killed his parents during that fire at Wooten Industries. Wolfgang then made a goal to kill Matthew along with Charles so his revenge against Robert and Giselle Wooten can be completed. During his song, "Can't Wait to Be Human Again," he mentioned that once he becomes a human again, he'll continue his career as a hunter and he'll make thousands of dollars and he'll become rich and famous. The next day after Charles took Matthew back to the house after he tried to bring Jordan, his cousins and uncles back into the Wooten clan, Wolfgang promised that he'll have the opportunity to kill Matthew very soon. Wolfgang knew that Jordan succeeds in killing Matthew, he'll have no interference in taking over the woods. He got the birds to sent Matthew an invitation to the fight. Wolfgang was the referee and after Matthew rescued Jordan from falling to his death, he demanded that the fight would continue, but Jordan (with a change of heart) realized that family is important than fighting. Chance, Nico and Morton joined Jordan and Matthew's side, much to Wolfgang's rage. Although, he promised Duke and Wolfsbert, that they'll get the opportunity to kill Matthew, when the timing comes. . When Matthew, Jordan, Adam and the others went to the mall to help Charles, they forgot to close the door, allowing Wolfgang to enter the house and steal a lock of Matthew and Charles' hair. He then left the house, covering his tracks. With the lock of hair in his possession, he can finish his werewolf potion and complete his villainous ritual. Wolfgang's next part of his evil plan is to lure Matthew and the others into his lair and he knew how to do that. After Matthew and the gang decided to bring Duke and Wolfsbert back into the Wooten clan, Martin was missing because Derek, Billy and David kidnapped him and they took him to the Werewolf Ritual Room, Matthew, Charles, Adam and the others followed the muddy footprints that Derek, Billy and David left behind. As Matthew and the others were walking into the woods, the sunlight started to disappear because Wolfgang was using his evil magic to decrease the sunlight and increase the moonlight. Once Matthew, Adam and the others arrived, Wolfgang attempted to kill Martin by dropping him the Animal Killer 5000. But before Wolfgang could do that, Matthew and the gang selflessly sacrificed their lives by letting Wolfgang kill them. Wolfgang was angered with Derek, Billy and David's annoyance, he betrayed them and let them suffer the same fate, that Matthew and his friends are going to suffer. He revealed himself as the murderer who killed the monarchs of the woods, Robert and Giselle which surprised Matthew and the gang. Wolfgang then used the last bit of his potion to turn the other Wootens (except Sierra). He grabbed the Animal Killer 5000 and made his way to the top of the hill to go on with his evil plan. With Matthew hearing the true story of his parents, he began to lose his faith and hope. But luckily, Charles was able to restore Matthew's faith and hope and with it restored, Matthew can defeat Wolfgang and avenge his parents. He made an electromagnet to grab the keys and after grabbing the keys and freeing the gang. Everybody was freed and then Duke and the Werepeople defected from Wolfgang and onto Matthew's side after learning the truth to Robert and Giselle's death. Angered with his enemies escaping their cages, he created a phantom werewolf army to kill Matthew and his friends. While they were doing that, he took Wolfsbert back to the Werewolf Ritual Room where he revealed to him, that he lied to him, so that way, he and his brother wouldn't be together, thus destroying the Wooten clan. Before Wolfsbert tried to attack Wolfgang, he punched Wolfsbert and was about to kill him. Matthew jumped to the rescue. He threw Matthew against the wall and placed a forcefield around Charles and the gang. Matthew angrily berated Wolfgang for killing his parents, destroying his father's business, and ruining his family's loving bond. Wolfgang quickly tells Matthew that Robert was a bad man, but Matthew angrily disagrees with that. Wolfgang jumps onto Matthew and tries to kill him with all his might until he pulled Wolfgang's necklace off and crushed it with his foot. Failing to fulfill his promise to the Werewolf God, Wolfgang was reduced to nothing to a skeleton, shrivels into dust and has it blown away, thus making Wolfgang pay for his heinous crimes against the Wooten family. The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius Wolfgang doesn't make an appearance in the cartoon series but he is mentioned by characters who had an interaction with him. Trivia * The reason Wolfgang needed the moonlight for survival is because he’s immortal and in order for him to increase his immorality he needs to get under the moonlight. If he fails to get under the moonlight, his immorality will be drained and he will die. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Wolves Category:The Adventures of Matthew Wooten Super Genius the Movie characters Category:Wooten Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Deceased characters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Elderly Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Kings Category:American Characters Category:Inventors Category:Males Category:Bosses Category:Adults Category:Those destroyed Category:Singing characters Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Wooten characters Category:Creatures Category:Thieves Category:Mysterious characters Category:Hunters Category:Royalty Category:Nobility